Regular Show Theories
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Have you ever wondered who the characters parents are? Why there are so many references of RS in AT? What's going on with the 'ships' of RS?
1. Chapter 1: Relationships

**Topic: Relationships**

**So today will be a little different. Instead of a story, I'm writing theory themes with some of the characters.  
**

**These are only my opinions, so pretty please don't flame or judge me**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JG and Cartoon Network**

**Mordecai **Yes we all know his relationship with Margaret is in his words 'complicated' (see Butt Dial) but in Bad Kiss, he finally got a kiss with her (which was practically 'erased' from the show. Nothing will change later on and their relationship will carry on as it does: weird)

Ok, as it has been confirmed in 'Don' that Mordecai doesn't have a brother, dosent it make you think about the relationship between him and Margaret?

Let me explain:

Since Mordecai hasn't made a move to Margaret yet (he's always friendzoned, people) there could be a possibility he doesn't have a sister, because if he had a sister, he would have already gotten Margaret.

This may or may not be true, since the whole 'sister' thing hasn't been confirmed by J.G, the cartoon, wiki (both wikis) or any of the crew so don't trust me entirely on this possible theory.

But in most episodes, Mordecai is shown to be a 'ladies man'; getting those 12 dates (yes dude yes), CJ developing a crush on him (yes dude yes), atttracting the attention of Ladonna (access denied) and has earned attention from Starla (muscle woman), so my theory could possibly be wrong, but with all of those girls, he didn't flirt and only acted as himself. When he was with Margaret, he stuttered and got nervous (I know its because he has a crush on her), but he tried to get her attention, whereas with all those other girls, he didn't try at all.

But like I said, it's my opinion so don't go flame me if your opinion doesn't match.

**Rigby **From what I have researched 'Rigby' on the Internet, I have found some people believe Rigby is possibly gay. Clearly this is shown to be false on both the wiki and cartoon, but in your imaginations, it is crystal to you.

But most of you all (I'm not a Morby shipper) think the raccoon is gay because

A) He doesn't like Eileen in 'that way'

B) On multiple occasions, he is shown to have...what you call 'feelings' towards Mordecai (the unicorns have got to go and bet to be blonde)

Now, I am not against gays AT ALL, so before you come running at me with pitchforks, hear me out

Like Mordecai, he may or may not have a sister, since it has only been shown that Rigby has a brother. This could also be my theory of why Rigby does not like Eileen in 'that way' though he may develop some feelings towards her in later episodes. Who knows with Regular Show?

As of now, he doesn't care for relationships, J.G and the RS crew making his character the typical I-don't-need-a-girlfriend-when-I've-got-my-bro (the unicorns have got to go) type of person, but like I said, that has and could change later on in season 4.

**Benson **Unlike M & R, he is shown to actually have a sister (think positive) though it has not been confirmed on the wikis, cartoon or by J.G that she is older or younger than him (this doesn't really matter, I know)

This is why he is 'experienced' with girls. No, 'experienced' isn't the right word. Umm...well, I can't think of the word right now, but he has had his fair share of relationships in the show. Though it has not been confirmed by J.G (or anyone else for that matter), Benson is possibly in his late 30s, with him already having a girlfriend (who left him for another guy) and attracting the attention of Audrey, his neighbor who lives across the other apartment to him.

**Skips **Throughout the show, Skips has shown to have no relatives whatsoever, nor have none been mentioned by the workers or anyone else. Maybe the reason for this is because he is immortal and his family members died before him, he feels uncomfortable to talk about it, or maybe it is because he's such a private person. Whatever reason, I doubt in future episodes, there will be no appearances of his family members.

In the episode 'diary' when M, R & S have to confess something, Skips admits the reason he Skips is because a long time ago, he used to have a girlfriend/wife who he used to skip with all the time. Something happened to her (she possibly died due to him being immortal and her not) and he promised to skip to cherish the memories he always shared with her. This has also been mentioned briefly by Rigby in 'exit 9B' when he wanted Skips to remember them, making Skips not only remember his unamed lover but everything else and turning him back to normal.

**Muscle Man **Shown in 'trucker hall of fame' and 'my mom', Mitch (or Muscle Man) has a brother John, who as proven in both episodes, he has/had a good relationship with him. With girls, it is possible he has had quite a few dates, or J.G made him the guy-who-thinks-he-can-get-all-the-ladies. Either way, both theories explain themselves

**Pops **Maybe it is from being kept away from the outside world, but Pops has never been shown to ever be in a relationship whatsoever. It is possible the RS crew will keep him this way, although it would be nice to see him with a love interest.

**HFG **Like Pops, he hasn't been shown with a girl at all throughout all the seasons (the only exception being the human girl he was with in 'Bald Spot', but that probably didn't mean anything, since she wasn't seen throughout the rest of the episodes) Maybe the crew will have him stay this way, since with Thomas being the new character, they cannot add another character in straight away. Or if HFG _does _get a love interest, she will either be voiced by Janie Haddad, Minty Lewis or Courtney Taylor.

**Margaret** As shown throughout most episodes, Margaret is seen with guy after guy, leaving Mordecai with no chance at all, though as stated in some episodes, Margaret says she is single, but obviously it could change.

Because of this reason, some people label her as a whore or a slut, but she is portrayed in RS as the girl who gets all the guys, and although others do think of her as a slut or whore, I disagree 100% with it. And yes, she is not exactly my favourite character on the show, but it's not because of above reason

Her relationships with the guys only last for a short while, this reason because they insult Mordecai (caffeinated concert tickets), she chooses to breakup with them or they dump her. If something happens later on in the season, Mordecai could possibly have a chance, but as of right now, their relationship is 'complicated'

**Eileen **Having been firstly introduced in 'Brain Eraser', Eileen has not been shown to have any type of relationship because of her massive crush on Rigby. Though he is aware of this, he chooses to not be interested in it, and still doesn't, making their relationship on his side as friends. Because Eileen has only been in the show for a shorter time than all characters above, it has not yet been said or heard that Eileen has any siblings. But in my opinion, I believe her to be an only child

**Yes, obviously I am taking a break from stories and instead doing something entirely different from what I usually write. **

**I do take requests (theme requests) so get them in for the next chapter. Only write the theme and I will write the characters. For the record, I will not do Thomas, only because he has made his major appearances in two episodes (he only got one line in TTOTP II) so I will only write characters above.**

**Please leave kind feedback of what you think of this idea, and get your requests in **

**Thank you :)**

**P.S examples of themes are:**

**1: Pick two characters from the show who have a strong relationship with eachother**

**2: Their pasts**

**3: Families**

**4: Crossovers (TAWOG, AT, RS)**

**5: Some of the weird 'ships' on the show, canon or fanon**


	2. Chapter 2: Families

**Topic: Families**

**As requested by JessieLover. Thanks dude :)**

**These are only my opinions, so pretty please don't flame or judge me.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JG and Cartoon Network **

**Mordecai **When I had writers block for one of my stories (To Save A Life) I asked for help to someone, and they sent me a message back telling me about Mordecais father, Malachi. Me, having absolutely no clue who exactly Malachi was, looked it up on the Internet, and was surprised to see a basic fan base talking about Mordecais father. Of course he was made up, but there was an entire description of his personality, his family, and how he treats Mordecai, making him seem almost real. Though Mordecais father has never really been shown or heard of, this made up character of Mordecais father is his 'father' for now, until he is actually shown on the show.

He is described to be a stubborn hard case who only insults Mordecai (this reason being because Malachi wanted a girl, and his wife gave birth to a boy instead) but cares deeply for his son and entire family. He cared greatly for Maxine, his babysitter, who he thought of as an older sister. But when Maxine died, it hit a hard spot in Malachi, and he wore shades since to hide his emotions. When Mordecai was 8 years old, Malachi died in a car accident with details being unknown, and the sudden death made a huge impact on the family. But one day, Malachi came back as a ghost and although from this change, he still treats Mordecai the same, yet he still loves him deep down.

Now, Mordecais 'mother' Cecilia is a different story. Upon reading some fanfics of Mordecais family (his childhood), I discovered Cecilia to be a caring, kind mother to Mordecai, but a little overprotective, calling him Morde-pie and often sheltering him from things. Cecilia is described as a 'happy go lucky woman who was raised by hippies, explaining her free spirited nature, but also a little strict, especially when like her husband, she was expecting a girl, but was disappointed when she gave birth to a boy instead. To take her frustration out, she dressed Mordecai up in the girls clothes she bought (when she thought she was having a girl). When her husband died, it sent her into great depression and she quit her job, and drank everyday, the drinking leading her to a mental hospital. Tired of hearing her status as 'still crying', Mordecai did something (that he still refuses to speak off) which snapped his mother out of depression. Malachi came back as a ghost and along with her son, she was overjoyed, especially when he said he could visit them anytime. According to the RS fan wiki, Cecilia is now a fashion designer and although she is rich due to her job, Mordecai refuses to resort to her for money, as he wanted to prove that he can be independent and not a momma's boy.

Although Mordecai is shown to have an Uncle (as seen in TTOTP II-Payback), this may or may not be true due to it being a story told by Mordecai himself. But in the story, he is shown to have a good relationship with him, with Steve often calling him Mordo, Mordecais main nickname in the series.

**Rigby ** Like Malachi, Rigbys father Dudley is an OC, but unlike him, does not have an entire bio/profile. Because of this, whatever I say may or may not be true, so do not hesitate to correct me in reviews

Dudley is a shy, nervous raccoon, who wears a green necktie, green glasses, white socks with small black shoes and is the same height as his son. Dudley respects the friendship between Rigby and Mordecai, often calling Mordecai 'Mordy' as a nickname, though the relationship between both sons is different. Dudley's father/son relationship with Rigby is a good one. The two get along well, especially when it comes to sports. Clearly, Don is the favourite, since he has qualities Rigby does not have, like taller, more mature and a great job, but still Dudley claims he loves both sons just as equal.

Now, Rigbys mother (Roses) may seem different in this theory because no matter how hard I tried, I could not find a bio of her, so like I said above, if some things seem different from the actual truth, I apologize and do not hesitate to correct me in reviews.

Roses is a loving, caring mother to Rigby, although she does get mildly irritated at his immature behavior. Like her ex husband, she respects the friendship between Mordecai and Rigby, and sees Mordecai as a 'role model' for her son, since he has similar qualities to Don (kind, mature, smart, hard worker etc) Rigby does know this and tries to brush it off, though deep down, he cares. Roses wears a light purple dress, a string of pearls around her neck and unlike Dudley, is loud, choosing to voice her opinion and is tough, but apart from this, she's a good mother to her two sons.

Don, Rigbys brother, is taller than him but a year younger than him. As shown in 'Don', he used to be friends with Mordecai, is more mature, smarter and taller than Rigby. He has his own house, while Rigby rooms with Mordecai and he has a successful job as an accountant, whereas Rigby works at a park and gets paid minimum wage. This is an obvious reason of why Rigby said 'everyone likes him better', since everything about him is 'better' than what Rigby has or does.

Dudley and Roses are divorced, due to Roses saying the two do not work out from their personalities and both may need a break. Up until they had moved out, both boys visited a different parent each week.

**Benson **Ok, as seen in Think Positive, Bensons family have been introduced, this being the first time one of the park employees entire family has been shown. Because his family has only been seen in one episode (briefly) I am going to use the help from AnimeToonz19 and JessieLover to write this :) (thanks guys!) Feel free to voice your opinion in reviews :)

Bensons mother, Monica, loves her children but is stressed out all the time due to her job as a waitress at El Costoso. This explains her angered attitude at the dinner table. When she has a time to relax, she spends it with her children, usually watching her daughter play sport or helping Benson with his homework. She does treat Benson like a mother should, but not as much love and care.

Ryan, Bensons father, is equally stressed out from his job as a truck driver, this reason also explaining his attitude at the dinner table. Aside from this, Ryan loves both of his children. When Ryan was young, he used to be shy and timid, often hiding in his room or avoiding any contact with his parents friends. This also explains Bensons shy and quiet childhood (up until the moment Ryan told his son to yell, of course)

Bensons sister, Sophie, is a sport athletic, who is outgoing and always has a bright attitude. She treats Benson how siblings treat each other but when she notices his shy attitude, she becomes more sympathetic towards him and often shows him new sports or games. Sophie gets her attitude from her parents, but is slightly more tougher than Benson; getting what she wants by yelling for it or standing up for someone.

**Skips **For the past 3 seasons, we have not seen or heard of Skips having a relative. This left him the only character (besides Thomas) having never showed a family member on the show. That is, until the episode "Quips"?

**Muscle Man **Muscle Dad was a prankster like his son. This could be the reason of why Muscle Man likes to prank so much. His father was a forklift operator, but died from getting mauled by putting a cactus under a cop in a bear costume which was actually a real bear. Before his death, he told his son he was a trucker, to make his son proud, when in reality, he was a forklift operator who no one liked because of the job. He lied to make his son proud of him, something he always wanted.

Muscle Mom has not been shown in Regular Show at all, though she has yet to make an appearance in the show.

John is Muscle Mans older brother who, like his brother and father, likes pranks as seen in 'My Mom'. He is a human, unlike his father who is a zombie. Johns relationship with his little brother is a good one, as shown in My Mom when John stands up for Mitch after M & R insult their mom, and even shows a picture to prove it and also threatens them, but was later revealed as a prank to teach the duo a lesson.

**Pops **So we all know Pops has a father, Mr Maellard, but what about his mother? Pops mother, Mrs Maellard was seen in a flashback in ('Skips vs Technology') although she could of been Pops stepmother as said on the wiki (although I strongly lean towards 'real mother' in this theory)

I don't believe Pops has any siblings, (and it's not because of his naive attitude, this is from him being in lolliland). It's just...well, I just don't think he would have any brothers or sisters. Like I said, feel free to voice your opinion :)

**HFG **HFGs' family was first introduced in 'See You There', with only his brother and father showing up. Because it was only the two family members, HFG could possibly not have a mother, or she wasn't needed for the prank so she wasn't invited.

HFG father played the part of 'the doctor' in the prank, but apart from this, there is seen no other interaction with his son. From what we can tell, HFG possibly has a good relationship with his father, as he came to the 'party' and agreed to play along with the prank.

LFG, or Low Five Ghost, is HFG brother (older or younger, we don't know) who played HFG brother in the prank, but still went along with it, turning Mordecai and Rigby into ghosts as the main part of the prank. Like his father, HFG could possibly also have a good relationship with his brother as he too agreed to play a part in the prank and, along with Muscle Man, bailed him out of jail.

**Margaret **Although Margaret's parents are never seen, she is heard to have a good relationship with her father. This has been hinted in 'Butt Dial', where her phone password is 'Daddys Girl', and in 'Do Me A Solid', she said her father used to take her to play mini golf when she was a kid. Besides this, she is heard to have a proper relationship with both parents, stating in 'Diary' that she can only take her parents for so long.

Her mother is not shown throughout the series of Regular Show but like Muscle Mans mother, she has yet to make an appearance.

It is possible Margaret does not have any siblings because none of them have been shown or she does but they have also yet to make an appearance.

John, Margaret's cousin, was first introduced in 'Yes Dude Yes', where Mordecai thought she was marrying him but was later revealed to be her cousin. Like Mordecai and Margaret, he is a bird, but his species is a Oriole, though this is not confirmed on the show, but is most likely because of his colors.

**Eileen **Unlike anyone else, Eileen's parents have never been shown or heard of in the show. Neither have any of her siblings (if she has any) or her cousins (if she has any). This could be because Eileen doesn't like to talk about her parents because something happened and she does not have any siblings or cousins. But like Muscle Man and Margaret, they have yet to appear on the show.

**Ok, there you go**

**Here are the chapters orders:**

**Chapter 1: Relationships**

**Chapter 2: Families**

**Chapter 3: Emotions**

**Chapter 4: Social Life**

**Chapter 5: Friends **

**Chapter 6: Enemies**

**Believe it or not, this chapter took a LONG time to write, but thanks to the help of AnimeToonz19 and JessieLover, I managed to get it done. Thanks guys! **

**I also want to thank AnimeToonz19 for the next 4 chapter ideas :)**

**The chapters above aren't all of them, so if you have any ideas for future chapters, they would be greatly appreciated. Again, thanks guys! :D**

**And like I said in many Family Theories , if I did get anything wrong, do not hesitate to correct me. Who knows? Maybe I'll use one of the characters family in a future story ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Emotions

**Topic: Emotions**

**As requested by AnimeToonz19**

**These are only my opinions so pretty please don't flame or judge me**

**I would also like to thank AnimeToonz19 for the help on this chapter too**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JG and Cartoon Network**

**Mordecai** Throughout the show, Mordecai hardly shows any emotion in any episodes, the only exception being 'Out Of Commission' when he cried along with Rigby, while saying goodbye to the cart. According to Rigby, Mordecai cried while watching the movie 'A Very Happy Bride', but that has not been proven on the show, only by what Rigby said. In the same episode, he told Rigby to be quiet about the rap, but that could only be because Rigby began rapping about him never being with Margaret. Another theory is that the reason Mordecai gets angry instead of upset is because inside he is sensitive, but tries to hide it from getting mad, but he is shown to be more mature than Rigby, and could be good at hiding his feelings. Mordecai is a good fighter, as shown in various episodes such as 'karaoke video', 'replaced' and more.

**Rigby** Rigby is shown to be very weak and shows a lot more emotions in the show; sadness, anger, sarcastic etc. Since he is the immature one, he seems to take his emotions a bit overboard, often expressing them through anger or tears, but more extreme as seen in 'the unicorns have got to go' and 'bet to be blonde'. Maybe it is from Dudley's shy attitude or weak body, but as seen through many episodes when Mordecai and him play punches, Rigby always loses at the game, but this could be because of his small form, since Dudley is an OC. As shown in 'karaoke video', along with Mordecai, he is a good fighter.

**Benson **Like Mordecai, except lesser, Benson expresses his emotions through anger, as seen throughout every episode when he yells at Mordecai and Rigby constantly. Twice has he cried, and one of them was from a flashback in 'stick hockey', but that was exception, since the flashback was when his friend, Dave, died. The other time was in 'busted cart' when Mordecai and Rigby made him late for the dealership; that if he didn't get the cart to the warranty in time, he would get fired. Angered and upset at the situation, he let out an emotional speech at the duo, then burst into tears as the two watched, guilty. Besides this being the second time he has cried, it is also the first time he has cried the hardest, thus showing although he yells a lot, it takes a lot for him to get so upset. He is also shown to be a good fighter, as seen in 'karaoke video' (although he didn't punch anybody, he hit a man with a video tape with such force that he knocked him out) and 'eggscellent'.

**Skips **Unlike anyone else on the show, Skips shows barely any emotion, only using a neutral expression when talking to someone. He briefly smiles in some episodes, and does get mad a few times, but other than that, he just nods then goes off. But in 'skips strikes', he is saddened for opting out of the team and is seen for a split second with tears in his eyes when he is looking at a photo album of the guys at the bowling alley.

**Muscle Man **Muscle Man has only cried twice throughout the show so far; the first time being when his girlfriend dumped him, and the second time when his father died. As show in various episodes, when Muscle Man gets upset, he often throws a tantrum, messing up the place and squealing like a pig. Like Mordecai, he is shown to be a good fighter, proven in 'the night owl', 'karaoke video', 'eggscellent' and others. As stated by Starla and Muscle Man himself in 'muscle woman', Mitch doesn't like to talk about his feelings to anyone and saying crying is for ladies, but in the same episode, he cries, clearly saying the latter to hide his feelings. Also, in the end of the same episode, Mitch says a speech to Starla to get her back, thus proving the previous statement wrong; but this theory could be wrong, since he only did it to get his girlfriend back and to stop her from destroying everything to get to Mordecai.

**Pops **Clearly shown in some episodes, Pops is the most sensitive of the group, if not the most naive and childish. His optimistic attitude is from his upbringing in lolliland, a land apparently made of sugar, like Candy Island (Flapjack) and The Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time). Although he is a happy person, when he does get angered, he becomes serious (Dizzy) and authoritative (Think Positive), which is only shown in a minimum number of episodes. As seen in 'really real wrestling' he is also determined, sneaking out to go to a wrestling match, despite his back and Bensons warning.

**HFG **Since HFG is a minor character on the show, and doesn't have much screen time, it is undetermined whether he shows the same amount of emotion the others do, but from what we have seen, he so far has cried at a Muscle Dads funeral and likes to party, as seen in 'guys night' and possibly 'the night owl' (but the latter is jut a theory)

**Margaret **In the episodes she is in, Margaret does show limited emotions (mostly being happiness), but as stated in the wiki (and proven in episodes) she is a kind, down to earth girl. Only in one episode has she shown anger at Mordecai (Butt Dial), this reason because he took her phone without her permission.

**Eileen **Like HFG, she has had limited screen time, only being in 18 episodes so far, with most of them being cameo appearances. Aside from that, she has shown determination (one pull up) when she helps Rigby with doing a pull up and the times she interacts with Rigby, she flirts with him, trying to get him to like her. She is also knowledgeable, as shown in 'camping can be cool' and 'a bunch of baby ducks', the latter because instead of 'dandruff', she uses the word 'dander'

**Sorry this isn't as long as you thought. I tried, but this was actually kind of difficult for me to write, due to it being about them, rather than who they interact with. And I know it may not have many theories in it, but like I said, I tried.**


	4. Chapter 4: Social Life

**Topic: Social Life**

**As requested by AnimeToonz19**

**These are only my opinions so pretty please don't flame or judge me**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JG and Cartoon Network**

**Mordecai **Mordecai possesses social skills Rigby hasn't and is able to sustain relationships with his friends, and has never shown harsh feelings towards them. He is kind hearted towards others, the only exception being when in 'Its time', he pushed Rigby off the microwave through jealousy. Throughout most of the series, Mordecai is able to persuade people with speeches, one of them GBF claimed touching (Exit 9B), and helping Rigby to make do with his brother after they had a falling out. The only time one of his speeches hasn't worked was in 'butt dial' when Margaret wanted to hear the message. He has shown many amazing abilities throughout the series, half which are good and half which are bad. All in all, he is a good and loyal person to mostly everyone, especially to Rigby, his best friend.

**Rigby **Although Rigby has a tendency to slack off, make fun of Mordecai, and be the most immature person at the park, he does have a good heart, but unlike Mordecai, is not as friendly. Take for example, Skips. In the episode 'Jinx', when Rigby was jinxed and tried to tell Skips, the yeti realized and every time Rigby talked, would hit him, instead of saying his name three times. But this could be because it's how the game works, instead of Skips choosing to be mean to Rigby. Aside from this, he is a able to hold a strong relationship with Mordecai, even if he does insult him for being weak and not having a high school diploma, but those were only one time things.

**Benson **Benson is shown in the series as a lonely person, saying the only thing to keep him up is his job (as stated in two episodes: 'think positive' and 'busted cart'), but the loneliness isn't a strong factor until we see 'grilled cheese deluxe' when only for a split second, we see Benson looking up gumball machines, possible a dating site, and in 'stick hockey' where he said he wasted his entire life playing stick hockey. In my opinion, Benson has the saddest past life, for many things happening to him which weren't his fault. But this could be wrong, since Skips has lived the longest and could of experienced worse than Benson. Benson has a crush on a girl named Audrey who lives across from him. At the end of the episode 'weekend at Bensons', Benson got Audrey's number, possibly starting their relationship.

**Skips **Skips social life isn't shown very much throughout the series and he usually spends his time alone. But when he is seen with the guys, he is smiling and having a good time, as shown in 'free cake', 'skips strikes', 'fuzzy dice' and 'over the top'.

**Muscle Man **Throughout the episodes, Muscle Man has shown good social skills, even getting a girlfriend, but as shown in 'muscle woman', did break up with her twice but from now, the two are together. In season 3, he has shown to be friendlier towards Mordecai and Rigby, even Mordecai saying they're his friends in 'fancy restaurant' when the duo helped Muscle Man impress Starla and her parents.

**Pops **Because of his naive nature towards things, Pops isn't the 'social' type, but does get along with the guys well. In some episodes, Benson and Skips are shown to look out for Pops as they notice Pops childish attitude. Also in the episode 'guys night', Pops wanted to be one of the guys and even drank a carton of milk to do it.

**HFG **It is unknown if HFG was born as a ghost or died but is uncomfortable to mention it, but aside from this, it doesn't bother anyone from his form, and throughout the series, though he is a background character, he is shown to be good friends with the other workers, Muscle Man being his best friend, as said by HFG himself in 'gut model'. As stated on the wiki, HFG is to Muscle Man as Rigby is to Mordecai; a best friend, since both pairs are always seen together and are assigned jobs in pairs.

**Margaret** As stated in the previous chapter, Margaret is a kind hearted girl and most likely gets along with everyone (though this is not shown), but mostly Eileen, Mordecai and Rigby. She has only gotten mad at Mordecai once when in 'butt dial', she wanted to hear the message Mordecai left for her. Aside from this, Margaret is shown to have a very strong relationship with Mordecai, him even being one of her best friends, though it is hinted she may have feelings for him in 'yes dude yes', when she got jealous that Mordecai was hanging out with CJ, and 'death bear' when she almost kissed him etc.

**Eileen **Eileen hasn't shown many social skills, as stated in the wiki, her first appearance being in 'brain eraser'. She is best friends with Margaret and works alongside her at the coffee shop. As shown in all the episodes she is in, she is good friends with Mordecai and Rigby, and tries to flirt with Rigby, though he ignored her. But in 'one pull up' and 'camping can be cool', their relationship has shown to be closer.

**Thanks to an anonymous reviewer, there is an added chapter:**

**Chapter 7: Close Characters**

**For this chapter, 'Guest' has offered one couple: Mordecai/Margaret. To get this chapter official, can you guys please request characters?**

**In reviews, just think of two characters who have a close relationship in the show; what I'm going to write is what their relationship is like.**

**And I'm still taking theme requests, so please get them in :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

**Topic: Friends**

**As requested by AnimeToonz19**

**These are just my opinions so pretty please don't flame or judge me**

**Sorry about not updating yesterday. It was my sisters birthday and guess what? We went bowling and played arcade games and got tickets. Like Skips Strikes and Fuzzy Dice! It was soo awesome :D OOOOHHHH! XD**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JG and Cartoon Network**

**Mordecai ** Mordecai has known Rigby since they were 5 years old, as shown in 'don' and have been best friends since. Apart from Mordecai and Rigby's long time friendship, they are shown to have a few fights/arguments (examples are 'the best VHS in the world', 'bet to be blonde', 'meat your maker' and others. Mordecai is shown to have a good friendship with Margaret (who he has a major crush on) and Eileen. As seen in other episodes, even if the character does make a brief cameo appearance, Mordecai is shown to get along with them well (seen in 'The best VHS in the world' - Video shack hut manager, 'caffeinated concert tickets' - llama guy, 'bet to be blonde' - blond cult) Besides his best friend relationship with Rigby, in 'yes dude yes', Mordecai became friends with CJ, a one time character who he met through a dating site. Later on in the episode, although in the beginning Mordecai said he wasnt interested in dating, CJ began to like Mordecai, but unfortuantely Mordecai didnt return those feelings (I wish he had. CJ would of been a great addition to the show) Also throughout the series, Mordecai is shown to be friends with basically all of the park workers.

**Rigby **Rigby has known Mordecai since they were 5 years old, as shown in 'don' and have been best friends since. Aside from this, Rigby is shown to have a good friendship with Margaret and as shown in 'camping can be cool' and 'one pull up' he is beginning to see Eileen as more of a friend, rather than an annoyance as seen in episodes before. Even if the character does make a brief cameo appearance, Rigby is shown to get along with them well (seen in 'The best VHS in the world' - Video shack hut manager, 'high score' - people who thought they were good at the video game and more.

**Benson** As shown throughout the series, Benson is friends with pretty much all of the park workers (when he's not yelling at Mordecai and Rigby, that is) and 10 years ago, was best friends with Dave, his former stick hockey student. He is good friends with Pops (basically a father figure to him since he looks out for him because of his naive behavior towards things) and Skips. When he is not yelling at Mordecai and Rigby, he is nicer towards them and acts kinder and better to them.

**Skips** Since Skips is a quiet, private person, his basic friendships are with all the park workers, though Muscle Man and HFG aren't shown with the yeti much, but in the episode 'prankless', Skips was paired up with HFG, and although we haven't seen Skips interact with Muscle Man, I doubt he has a good a friendship as he does with HFG (though HFG is a minor character)

**Muscle Man **Clearly, Muscle Mans best friend is HFG, as they are always paired together with jobs and are always seen together, like Mordecai and Rigby. Despite this, Muscle Man isn't shown to have as good as a relationship with Skips and Pops, but throughout the show, Benson trusts Muscle Man with work but doesn't interact with him much outside of work. And although in seasons 1 and 2, Muscle Man acts like a jerk to the Mordecai and Rigby, he acts better to them in season 3, making them friends in future seasons.

**Pops **As a theory, Benson is shown to be Pops best friend, because the two interact the most, but this could just be because Benson looks out for Pops because of his naivety. He is shown to be friends with Skips, Mordecai and Rigby as well as Benson. Though the two aren't shown interacting with Pops much, Muscle Man and HFG could be his friends.

**HFG **Since HFG is a minor character, apart from Muscle Man, he isn't shown interacting much with the rest of the group, but when he is, he is shown to be friends with them (pairing up with Skips in 'prankless', being in a group with Mordecai and Rigby in 'gut model' and teaming up with Muscle Man, Mordecai and Rigby to win the car in 'the night owl'

**Margaret **Margaret's best friend is Eileen, though it is not shown how long she has been her best friend. It could be in 'brain eraser' which was Eileen's first appearance, but she could of become her best friend when she started at the coffee shop. Besides Eileen being her best friend, it is said on the wiki that Mordecai is her other best friend, and as seen in many episodes, could possibly return Mordecai's feelings towards her (hinted in 'tgi tuesdays') Margaret and Rigby aren't shown interacting that much, only when he's with Mordecai does she talk to him, but she is shown to have a good friendship with him.

**Eileen **Like HFG, Eileen is a minor character, only appearing in 19 episodes so far, some of them being cameo appearances. With the major appearances she makes, she is shown to be good friends with the duo. Although Eileen does have a huge crush on Rigby, the two don't interact as much alone. But as seen in 'one pull up' and 'tgi tuesday', despite Rigbys claimed 'hatred' for her, he becomes her friend in 'one pull up' and even laughs and dances with her in 'tgi tuesdays' She is never seen alone talking to Mordecai, but she has a good friendship with him, as seen in most episodes.

**This chapter isn't exactly 100% perfect, and yes, I did reference RS newest episode: T.G.I Tuesday (loved the character development with this, especially Margaret's hinted crush towards Mordecai and a little mystery to me: how the heck did Benson know Eileen? I mean, I highly doubt Rigby talks about her...)**

**And yes, I know I repeated M & R parts, but that's because**

**A) I couldnt think of anything because they basically have the same story...sorta**

**B) I'm just a lazy butt**

**Anyways, a few things I want to tell you guys:**

**1: Because I'm so generous, I'll probably upload the next two chapters tomorrow :)**

**2: Unless I get 7 more pairs of characters who have a close relationship with eachother, I'm just gonna go ahead and do my own, so get typing them in reviews; I've already got Mordecai/Margaret and Rigby/Eileen. Remember, the characters don't have to be a 'couple' in the show, just two characters who have a close relationship...**

**3: Themes for future chapters are still going! Please guys, I'd really like to continue this, since it's a break from stories and am eager to see what you request for me to write :) **

**P.S... kinda weird but can someone please explain to me how Benson knew Eileens name? Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Enemies

**Topic: Enemies**

**As requested by AnimeToonz19**

**These are just my opinions so pretty please don't flame or judge me**

**Just to answer some reviews**

**Guest: RS characters kids will be chapter 10, thanks so much for your request. Also, can you please get an account so I can message you?**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JG and Cartoon Network**

**Mordecai** Although Mordecai has shown to be friends with most people, he does have some enemies, most which came back in 'exit 9B'. Throughout the show, nearly in every episode, Mordecai is shown to have many enemies, but they only hate him because of either something he did, or something Rigby did. (either one, it's not intentional for them to hate him) Although Mordecai does have many enemies, most of these are one time characters, which most of them come back in 'exit 9B', but do not fight Mordecai and Rigby this time.

**Rigby **Because the two are best friends, Rigby and Mordecai are shown to be enemies with one time characters, which most of them come back in 'exit 9B' For some odd reason, there are a few which only make a one time appearance (the episode they are in), but are not seen in 'exit 9B', but this could just be a mistake on the RS crew part. Not many of these enemies are intentional, but in 'trash boat', because Rigby changed his name, a man called The Urge began trying to kill him just to get famous again. Of course he didn't intend to make they guy hate him, but in the end, The Urge ended up being killed by another famous guy in the future.

**Benson **Although Benson has a short temper, he is shown to get along quite well with the other guys at the park. From what Mordecai said in 'eggscellent', they only hang out with Benson because he's their boss, but this may not be true and was only said out of anger. Unlike Mordecai and Rigby, Benson does not have many enemies, in fact, he may not have any at all, apart from the odd occasion of Rigby. As seen in 'prankless', Benson is shown to be rivals with the other parks manager, Gene, but in 'the Christmas Special', they are shown to fix their relationship with Gene taking them to the cave and shaking Bensons hand.

**Skips** Because Skips is a quiet person, he is not shown to have that many enemies, the only ones being one time characters. Shown in 'fists of justice', Skips is enemies with Klorgbane The Destroyer, who he must battle every 157 years (as shown in the same episode) His relationship with Death is kind of confusing, because in 'over the top' and 'skips strikes', the two are seen to be enemies, but in 'exit 9B', Death helps the gang battle the other enemies.

**Muscle Man** From what I have seen, Muscle Man does not have many enemies, the only ones being Mordecai and Rigby on the odd occasion, and one time characters who the others are enemies with.

**Pops** Like Muscle Man, Pops is not seen to be hated by anyone, but this could be because of his childish nature and happy attitude towards things. Throughout the show, Pops is shown to be good friends with basically everyone.

**HFG **Because HFG is a minor character, he does not have enemies, but even though in future episodes, it could be shown he might, I doubt he would because of his character always being in the background.

**Margaret **Margaret is not shown to have any enemies at all, but this could just be because either she is a nice person, or because she is a minor character (not as minor as HFG though)

**Eileen **Like Margaret, because she is a minor character, she is not seen having any enemies, but like HFG, she could be shown she might, but again I highly doubt that (not because she is a minor character like HFG, because she's just so awkward)

**Ok, the chapter order has been updated:**

**7: Close Characters**

**8: Fan Universe (how the characters are treated in the fan universe, basically OCs and fanfiction I'm guessing)**

**9: TGI Tuesdays (kind of a theory chapter, basically my theory/opinion of the newest RS episode)**

**10: Kids (RS characters kids)**

**P.S Although 'close characters' is the next chapter (and I said I'd write it up today), I still need 7 pairs of characters, or else I'm writing up my own. So please get them in... I just want to see which characters you think have a close relationship and what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Close Characters

**Topic: Close Characters **

**As requested by Guest (dude, seriously, get an account)**

**These are just my opinions so pretty please don't flame or judge me**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JG and Cartoon Network**

**Mordecai/Margaret:** Margaret was first introduced in 'Caffeinated Concert Tickets', where it is shown that Mordecai already has a crush on her. It is unknown how long this crush has been going on (since high school, junior high, intermediate etc) but Margaret is unaware of it, as it has been continued on from season 2-season 3. But in 'Death Bear' (season 3), Mordecai and Margaret were about to kiss, in 'Bad Kiss' (season 3), Mordecai did kiss Margaret but the kiss was erased due to Mordecai having bad breath (long story, go watch the episode), and in 'TGI Tuesday', it was hinted that Margaret does return Mordecai's feelings as she blushed when he called her and danced with him at the end of the episode.

**Eileen/Rigby:** Eileen was first introduced in mid season 2 (brain eraser), but did not have any interaction with Rigby. But in 'Do Me A Solid' we learn of Eileen's huge crush on Rigby, to which Rigby finds annoying. As the episodes progress however, Rigby soon grows fond of her and even comments her in 'Camping Can Be Cool'. She helped him with completing a pull up in 'One Pull Up' and laughed and danced with him in 'TGI Tuesday', so up until now, although Eileen still does have a crush on Rigby, their relationship is a close friendship, but will possibly develop into something more as the episodes/seasons go on.

**Pops/Benson:** Throughout the show, these two have been shown to be good friends, though there have been some friction towards each other. In 'Think Positive', Pops orders Benson to stop yelling at Mordecai and Rigby but in the end of the episode, realizes it was the wrong thing to do and apologizes.

**Muscle Man/HFG:** Like Mordecai and Rigby, Muscle Man and HFG are shown to have a close bond, always being paired for jobs and are always seen together.

**Mordecai/Benson:** Although Benson does yell at Mordecai and Rigby, it is either directed towards Rigby or the duo, but never Mordecai. Throughout the show, the two are shown to have a good relationship, as seen in 'Eggscellent' when Benson helped Mordecai with the eggscellent challenge and in 'Fortune Cookie', Mordecai became upset when Rigby switched fortunes with Benson (I personally saw hinted Mordeson throughout that entire episode) But in 'Eggscellent', when Rigby is in a coma, Benson says something which causes Mordecai to punch him. They then get into an argument and Mordecai leaves the hospital. Although in this scene there is some tension towards eachother, the two apologize in the end and Benson helps Mordecai with the challenge. I could go on and on about these twos relationship but I'll leave it at that.

**Mordecai/Rigby:** Just like Muscle Man and HFG, these two have a best bro friendship, always being paired for jobs and are always seen together. Aside from their close friendship, they are shown to have a few arguments ('The best VHS in the world', 'The unicorns have got to go', 'Its time', 'Fortune cookie', 'Death punchies', and others), but manage to patch them up in the end.

**Told ya I'd be back :D**

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't as long as you thought it would be (considering my 10+ day hiatus from this)**

**Because, for me, school is starting next week (hello year 11 -_-) so updates will be pretty unpredictable.**


	8. Chapter 8: TGI Tuesday

**Topic: TGI Tuesday**

**So a guest reviewer wanted me to write out my opinion of the "new" Regular Show episode "TGI Tuesday." Although this is not a theory idea, I decided to write it up. Sorry Kimball20, but your "Fan Universe" chapter will be up after this. I just want to get this one written down first to get it out of the way so I can focus on theory chapters.**

**Sorry this is a couple of weeks late. I was out getting stuff for school and working on other stories.**

**These are only my opinions so pretty please don't flame or judge me**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JG and Cartoon Network.**

Alright, so after a couple of weeks for waiting for a new RS episode, we got TGI Tuesday, the name a basic play off from the popular American restaurant 'tgi Fridays' (at least, that's what everyone is saying), but the name isn't anything to do with the restaurant at all.

At the beginning of the episode we are shown that Margaret has to transfer colleges, and fearing they will never see her again, Mordecai, Rigby and Eileen decided to celebrate her final day with them. After hours of looking, and with a little help from Benson, they find a perfect place: The Park Ballroom. Once there, the three clean it up but the rubbish keeps appearing as soon as they clean it. It turns out three ghosts were putting things back. The gang argue with the ghosts and finally, they challenge them to a dance off. After yet another argument of the ghosts doing the same moves, the ghosts finally reveal that the reason they kept putting things back was because of a girl named Charlene who had gotten an internship and was moving away. The ghosts had made up a dance for her but their bodies gave out before they could show her. From some persuasion from Mordecai, the ghosts finally let go of the past and set up the ballroom, just in time for Margaret, the rest of the gang and a whole bunch of random people, to enter the ballroom. As the episode ends to a close, Mordecai and Margaret are seen slow dancing with each other and Eileen and Rigby are seen dancing with each other, with the rest of the park gang watching on the side.

I really enjoyed this episode. It was definitely worth the two week wait. The thing I really enjoyed about this episode was not only the song 'Ballroom Blitz' when they are having the dance competition, but the character development.

- Margaret is shown blushing when she talks to Mordecai and flirtily says something in Spanish, which goes over Mordecai's head.

- When the three are thinking of giving up, Benson suddenly drives up and says "Well, well, well, look at these slackers" He points at Eileen and says "Not you Eileen. I don't know if you're a slacker", showing he somehow knew Eileen.

- Rigby is shown to be warming up to Eileen; the two laugh about a joke and are seen dancing together at the end.

This was a great episode IMO and hit a great start to getting back on track after 'The Christmas Special'. After a few strange episodes, we got an episode with a lot of character development; more than what would be in any other episode that is. The only bad thing I would have to say is yet again, Thomas did make an appearance but did not have any speaking roles. From the amount of character development, I would have expected for them to have Thomas speak but when he didn't, I was a bit disappointed, though it wasn't a surprise to me.

Although I dislike the relationship with Mordecai and Margaret, I am happy to say that I got some hints from Margaret's feelings towards Mordecai, which was greatly followed with the slow dance at the end. And Rigby and Eileen's friendship is slowly developing throughout the seasons (3 & 4), with Rigby actually finding her to be a cool girl and getting to know her better.

I don't exactly know how Benson knew Eileen; I doubt Rigby talks about her. But in 'One Pull Up', we briefly see Eileen standing near Benson, implying that off screen, they could of talked to each other, but this is unconfirmed.

My rating: 8.5/10

A few notes I want to get down (not relating to the episode at all)

- A few days ago, I counted which characters were the main characters in every episode, and I discovered so far; Muscle Man has been in 16, Benson has been in 5, Skips has been in 3, Pops has been in 6, Mordecai alone has been in 8, Rigby alone has been in 14, Margaret has been in 3, Eileen has been in 4 and the rest are Mordecai and Rigby together.

- Just once, I want an episode where something happens to Mordecai, just to see how Benson reacts. With the 5 episodes Benson has been in, Mordecai is shown to care about Benson (example: fortune cookie) and with the episodes Mordecai has solely been in, Benson is shown to care about Mordecai (example: eggscellent and yes dude yes) But if something (i.e. Mordecai in a coma) happened to Mordecai, I want to see what Benson says/thinks about it.

- Aside from Exit 9B and Starter Pack, I feel the writers are purposefully making Thomas a background character, kind of 'replacing' HFG. I think the crew wanted to put a new character in the show, hoping to get more viewers and making RS more popular I'm guessing. But now they're having second thoughts about it and because they can't just have Thomas die or leave the park straight away, they're making him a background character. Or because since he is a college student, he can't spend all that time at the park, this being the reason he is hardly in any episodes.

- I hope in future episodes, Benson meets Margaret. He probably won't give an opinion and just treat her like a normal person, but how Benson knew about her in Yes Dude Yes was probably because Mordecai talks about her at the park.

- Thanks to boredom, I looked up RS confessions (they're not too bad) and saw someone had written a statement wishing they could see an episode where it only focused on Margaret and Eileen. But after reading a JG Quintel interview, he stated that he just wants to keep the focus on Mordecai and Rigby since they are the main characters of the show. So, sadly, no Margaret/Eileen episode guys.

**The list has been updated:**

**9: Fan Universe**

**10: Kids**

**11: Ideas For Episodes**

**12: References From Other CN Shows (from this, I'm guessing you want me to talk about some things in CN shows that "relate" to things in RS? Correct me if I'm wrong)**

**From this chapter being about my sole opinion on an episode, this could probably be a "thing", so get typing in episodes you want me to rant about :)**

**Remember, ideas are still going :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Similarities CN shows

**Topic: Similarities between Regular Show and CN**

**A/N Sorry that I haven't been keeping UTD (up to date) with this "story" I've just been really busy with essays grr. But finally, here's a chapter. Sorry it's so short, I felt like putting it up, just so you guys know I'm still keeping this fic and haven't abandoned it :)**

**Note to a fanfic author/reader for this story: Kimball20...ok, I know I keep saying I'll write your idea but truthfully, I'm thinking of leaving it to last. It's just because of school and me finding facts about their families...yeah...so...sorry :/**

**Oh, and this note goes out to all peeps who love this fanfic, I know I put families for the characters in chapter 2 (I think...) and that was way back last year, but I have decided I will not do any ideas involving their families. The reason for this is because their families are going to be revealed in November (the thanksgiving episode) so I feel that there's not point in making OCs if you're going to see their families in a few months (8 :|) So if you have given me an idea involving the characters families, I'm sorry but I'm going to scrap them :( sorry**

**These are only my opinion so pretty please don't flame or judge me  
**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JG and Cartoon Network (and Ben and Pendelton)**

**1) Adventure Time**

- The main characters are both boys and are best friends

- Both the main protagonists (Mordecai and Finn) have love interests (Margaret and Flame Princess)

- Like Rigby, Jake has been shown to know some idiomatic expressions ("two peas in a pod" and "water under the bridge")

- Rigby and Jake don't wear clothes and are both animals

- Benson and Ice King both have mysterious pasts

- They both play drums

- Both are older than the two protagonists

- Both are friends/enemies to the protagonists

- They both used to have love interests who left them: Ice King: Betty, Benson: Veronica

- Both are lonely

- Princess Bubblegum/Bonibelle and Lady Rainicorn are best friends, as are Margaret and Eileen

- Both the shows have elemental characters: Regular Show: CJ, Adventure Time: Flame Princess

- In the episode "Duke Of Nuts", when Finn and Jake find a nurse fixing up PB, there is a gumball machine behind the princess

- Regular Show: Party Pete, Adventure Time: Party Pat

- Both the main characters (Mordecai/Rigby, Finn/Jake) play video games

- Both shows have gum characters: Regular Show: Benson, Adventure Time: PB/Bonibelle

- There was a love triangle in one episode: Regular Show: Yes Dude Yes, Adventure Time: Burning Low (sorta...)

- Both shows have innuendos

- Sam Marin, JG Quintel and Mark Hamill have worked on Adventure Time: Sam (voice acting), JG (storyboarded) and Mark (voice acting) Sam voiced Clarence (Ghost Princess), Mr Goose (Storytelling) and The Jerky Teenage Bear (Storytelling). Mark voiced Fear Feaster (Ocean of Fear and King Worm), Evil Guy (The Enchiridion) and Punchy (Holly Jolly Secrets Part II)

- Kent Osborne, Cole Sanchez, JG Quintel and Benton Connor storyboarded on Regular Show and Adventure Time

- JG and Penn went to CalArts together

- Following this, JG and Penn are both voice actors on their shows, as well as creators

**2) The Amazing World Of Gumball**

- Both don't have any words to their theme songs

- Food chain friendships: Mordecai is a blue jay and Rigby is a raccoon, raccoons eat birds. Gumball is a cat and Darwin is a goldfish, cats eat fish

- Both Gumball and Mordecai have love interests

- Both shows have short tempered authority figures: Regular Show: Benson, The Amazing World Of Gumball: Nicole

- Both have ghost characters: Regular Show: HFG, The Amazing World Of Gumball: Carrie

- Both have sports jock: Regular Show: Muscle Man, The Amazing World Of Gumball: Tobias

- Both dealt with getting a refund

- Gumball and Benson had to deal with bad luck

- Both have forms of martial arts: Regular Show: Death-Kwon-Do, The Amazing World Of Gumball: Karate

- Gumball and Mordecai had to deal with jealousy

- Both the main characters (Mordecai/Rigby, Gumball/Darwin) play video games

- Gumball and Mordecai both had blond hair in one episode

- Both had episodes focused on partys

- Both dealt with returning a movie

- Both have cloud characters: Regular Show: CJ, The Amazing World Of Gumball: Masami and Mr Small

- Both shows have "wise" characters: Regular Show: Skips, The Amazing World Of Gumball: Anais

- Despite their occasional stupidity, Rigby and Darwin have been shown to be smart in some episodes

- Both cartoons have their own brand of cereal: Regular Show: Soggy Oat Nuts, The Amazing World Of Gumball: Daisy Flakes

- Both the main characters (Mordecai & Gumball) are blue

- Both the cartoons have occasional musical montages/music in their shows

- Both cartoons have Lord of the Rings references: Regular Show: The Christmas Special, The Amazing World Of Gumball: The Hat

- JG has met Ben Bocquelet (creator of The Amazing World Of Gumball)

**3) All Shows**

- Mordecai, Finn and Gumball have/had blond hair

- Rigby, Jake and Darwin are all animals

- All shows protagonists are boys and are best friends

- All shows main characters have love interests: Regular Show: Mordecai/Margaret, Rigby/Eileen. Adventure Time: Finn/Flame Princess, Jake/Lady Rainicorn. The Amazing World Of Gumball: Gumball/Penny, Darwin/GumballOopsEggWobbleUnderpan ts (I couldn't think of a love interest for him, so "she" is probably the best choice since he fell in love with "her")

- All shows say the words "dude" "bro" and "man"

- All shows have music in them (whether it be singing, or just a music montage)

**I basically picked the two top cartoons to compare with Regular Show because they have a lot more references than the other cartoons (I think anyway)**

**If I missed anything, or if there is anything you want to add, write it in reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Ideas For Episodes

**Topic: Ideas For Episodes**

**A/N Now, originally, this chapter was supposed to be "kids" but because it had something to do with families, I had to scrap the idea. Sorry guest :(**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JG and Cartoon Network**

**Mordecai** I guess I just want an episode where something happens to Mordecai (eg a coma) to see how Benson reacts. I know there has been some development with their relationship, but this one would just be killing two birds with one stone, you know? Get some character development with both of them and show a bit more of their relationship.

**Rigby **Just some more interactment between him and Eileen, instead of just leaving their relationship as it is (TGI Tuesday was the last episode where their relationship developed)

**Benson **An episode where he doesn't yell at M & R. Mind you, that would be a pretty boring episode lol. Maybe...I don't know really...just some more Benson episodes. Wait...some development with his relationship with Pops. I know a lot of fans see their relationship as father/son and some even ship the two together but if we had an episode focused around them (with M & R thrown in) then yeah, we'd get to see how that works out.

**Skips **How did he become immortal maybe? And his past relationship with the woman in Diary.

**Muscle Man** None! Stop making Muscle Man episodes. They're getting annoying :| Seriously, I am sick to death of them. A bunch of full grown geese was basically a breath of fresh air.

**Pops **Some interaction with his father? The only time we've seen him with his dad was in Dizzy, and that episode was I think, season 1 :/

**HFG **Give him more screen time! I don't care what he says, as long as he talks for at least a minute...

**Margaret** After what happened in Do Or Diaper, she should come back, to see what happens to Mordecai, now that he's admitted he likes her...

**Eileen **Give her more screen time as well! She's so cute and adorably awkward :3

**Thomas **Yip, we all know what I'm going to say here...GIVE HIM SOME LINES! Sorry, but it's true. When you include a new character to a show, at least have him say something more than a few words... :/ And those cameo appearances...he's the elephant in the room is what I'm trying to say. Maybe he could interact with Mordecai and Rigby more, have him talk to the main characters so he'll get "respect" from the fans or if not M & R, let it be anyone but Muscle Man. We've already seen how he treats Thomas in Starter Pack, TTOTP II, Guys Night and The Christmas Special...

**Yeah, I know, not as idea full as you though it would be, but these are the basics. I won't go into full detail...I'm so excited for Mondays episode. It looks awesome! And another episode with only Mordecai, Rigby and Benson! Yay! **

**Oh and I need more theory ideas. I've only got one more which will be the last chapter, like I said in the previous one: Fan Universe.**

**So get your ideas in guys!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fan Universe

**Topic: Fan Universe**

**As requested by Kimball20 (who also gave the ideas for Benson and Thomas's part) Thanks so much dude! :D**

**These are only my opinions (sorta...) so pretty please don't flame or judge me**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JG and Cartoon Network**

**Mordecai: **Mordecai is portrayed in the fanfic universe as his usual personality is shown on the show; a kind hearted, relaxed guy. Mordecai is paired with Benson (Mordeson, a very popular ship), Rigby (Morby), Eileen (Mordeleen), Thomas (not sure of the ship name yet) and the most obvious: Margaret (Mordaret). From what I have on researched deviantart, Mordecai his own fan base.

**Rigby: **Because Rigby is a jerk on the show, people portray him as a jerk in the stories. But Rigby has made a lot of character development and if you look back on the some episodes, you'll realize he's actually kinda smart ("Appreciation day", "Rage against the tv", "Free cake") He so far has said two idioms in "Over the top" = Water under the bridge and "More smarter" = Two peas in a pod which shows even if he doesn't have a diploma, he's smart nonetheless.

He's paired with, from what I've researched, Mordecai (Morby), Benson (Rigbson), Margaret (Margby) and the most obvious one: Eileen (Rigleen). If there are any other characters that are shipped with Rigby, please let me know in reviews. The fan art is just him with Mordecai, either as a raccoon or a human, or he's in a group picture with everyone from the show.

**Benson: **Benson tends to be paired with almost anyone. He's been paired with Mordecai (also known as Mordeson), Rigby (Rigson), Skips (Im guessing...BenSkips?) Pops (also known as Benpops), Margaret, Eileen, Mr. Maellerd (Really disgusting IMO), Audrey, Veronica, Thomas, (Thomas even? Wow), Gene and Dave (his ex stick hockey student) There are fangirls for this character. In fanfiction they either portray him as an angry person, a tortured soul, or a kind person, depending on the writer. He also appears to be a cat person (Think Positive). He tends to get paired with OCs, usually either another gumball machine, a human, or a cat.

**Skips:** Maybe it's cause in the show he isn't really a main character, but I haven't read any fanfics/seen much art of him. I've only read one fanfic where Skips is the main character. One. Because some people don't really write about Skips, I've only seem him being paired with Benson (also known as BenSkips) like I said with Rigby, if anyone finds any characters Skips is paired with, please let me know.

**Muscle Man: **Same goes with Muscle Man, but I assume it's because he already has a girlfriend that he doesn't need to be paired with anyone else except with her. The only other character I've ever seen him paired with is HFG, and a few fanfics have been written about these two.

**Pops: **Pops is portrayed as a sweet, naive man in the show, so is like that in most fanfics I've read, speaking in an different speech than every other character. From the stories I've read and the pictures I've seen, he is only paired with Benson (BenPops), but like I said before, if he is paired with any other character, please let me know in reviews.

**HFG: **Because HFG isn't a main character in the Regular Show gang, and he barely gets any screen time, he isn't written or drawn much on the internet. The only person I've seen that he gets paired with is Muscle Man, but in a few fanfics, people portray HFG as having a friendship with Mordecai (maybe it's cause they're both voiced by the same person)

**Margaret:** Margaret is shipped with not many characters; Mordecai (Morderet), Rigby (Margby), Benson (Margson, not sure of the shipping name), and Pops (MargPops, again not sure of the shipping name) and Eileen (Margareleen) Some people dislike her because she always rejects Mordecai. But in Do Or Diaper, he finally admitted he likes her, which gives the viewers a bit of suspense to see what will happen next now that Mordecai's finally told her. Because of her continuous chain of boyfriends, some people think she only goes out with them to make Mordecai jealous, a theory written in Mordaret fanfictions. There is fanart of her, and most of them are either erotic or her with Mordecai.

**Eileen:** Eileen is portrayed as a bit of a nerd and a goody good in the fan universe, a theory in Regular Show stated by fans. She is written to still have a huge crush on Rigby, and he returns those feelings, but only if the story's Rigleen (well duh!), though I prefer them being close friends. There is some fan art of her, but it is either her with Benson, by herself or with Rigby. She is shipped with Mordecai (Mordeleen), Benson (Benleen), Rigby (Rigleen), and Margaret (Margareleen).

**Thomas: **Even though he has only spoken in a few episodes (Exit 9B, Starter Pack, Guys Night, TTOTP 2, The Christmas Special, 150 Piece Kit and The Longest Weekend), he's appeared in fanart and has been liked by fangirls. Most of the fan art however are rather disturbing (don't look it up O.O) He's often paired with either Mordecai or Benson (not sure of the 'shipping' names yet) At long last, he had his debut when Cool Cubed aired but sadly, his character was once again, developed horribly.

**Guys, I am so sorry for the extremely long wait. I just lost inspiration for weeks and could not think up an idea. It was killing me inside. But finally, at my grandparents on a Saturday night, I was finally able to update this story. Sorry if this chapter's short and/or sucky, but I'm so tired and I really couldn't be bothered thinking through with this topic. It didn't interest me tbh. Sorry.**

**Ok, I'll say this now: unless I get at least 3-4 more theory ideas from you guys, I'm finishing this fic. So get those ideas in!**


	12. Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

**Well, it's been over two months since I posted the last chapter and so far, there have been no more requests for future chapters.**

**Which means this story is finished.**

**Thank you so much for your ideas. Tbh it was fun writing some of them out. I got to learn some things I didn't even know about some of the characters (the OC parents for M & R for example).**

**Tbch, I thought since the development of some of the characters in previous episodes since I had posted the previous chapter, ideas would be popping up via PMs (eg headcanons w/ Benson having that boombox in Country Club, but *shrug* guess I was wrong. Huh.**

**Anyway,**

**I hoped you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. See ya later guys!**


End file.
